Edwins94
edwins94 is a Craftsman who joined in c. 2004. Although the LEGO Message Boards display his join date as 18 May 2005, this is due to the forum software failing to recognize his join date prior to The Great Migration. He personally does not remember the exact date since he was too young to remember when he joined. He has 1,375+ posts, 0 studs, and the rank Craftsman. His avatar, which has remained the same since he first joined, is a ninja. He chose it after reading the Magic Tree House book Night of the Ninjas. Although he has been using the Message Boards for longer than most users and was quite well known prior to 2008, his extended lapse in activity from 2008 to 2012 means he is not recognized by most members of the community. During his absence, Edwins94 made several attempts to resume his old activity, which all failed and only resulted in him making a few posts and falling back out of activity. Edwins94 is 16 years old and lives in Vancouver, British Columbia. While he is too old to continue to play with LEGO, he continues to maintain some activity on the LEGO Message Boards. He tries to use his experience to help newcomers to the site and provides straightforward and helpful advice when it is needed. He is known for constantly complaining that his topics are never approved. DRC Era Playing Drome Racers Challenge, an old multiplayer Racers game, was the reason edwins94 originally joined LEGO Club. He raced for team Maverick and his favorite car was the Buggy. It was the only car he ever purchased besides the default car given to the player. When the game was removed, edwins94 was amongst the many eagerly awaiting its replacement. After three years, he came to the realization that a new playable multiplayer Racers game would not be published by the LEGO Company. Edwins94 holds a complete offline archive of the Maverick Hang Out Zone, a forum created by the Mavericks to host their private HQ. The archive was created by a web crawler edwins94 ran on the site the day before it was shut down. It has not been posted online due to its large size of 2 GB, but edwins94 will upload it upon request. Rejected Topics Despite his long time on the LEGO message boards, edwins94 has only had two topics approved. Although many LEGO Club members complain of this, his case is notable since both of the forums his topics have been approved in have been closed shortly after their approval. His topics were in the CLUB PAGES and BEN 10 forums, both of which were closed shortly after his topics were posted. On March 25th, 2012, edwins94 posted a long rant detailing frustration in the topic Unfair moderation!!!!. The rant contained nearly 1000 words and is the first of his posts to speak openly about his beliefs that the LEGO Message Board moderators reject his topics due to a personal dislike towards him. In the rant, he laments about why the moderators might have taken a disliking towards him since he has done nothing wrong. :: "I decided to try posting another topic earlier this week, thinking it would finally get accepted. But it didn't. It was marked with a HUGE RED X and rejected to be forgotten, like a receipt at a gas pump or Windows Vista after Windows 7 came out." '' ::::: -- edwins94 is the only person who could throw a line like this into a furious rant Active Topic On June 5th 2012, edwins94 successfully published a topic in the SPONGEBOB forum entitled ''Good Neighbor Lodge HQ. The title is in reference to the Spongebob episode Good Neighbors. In the episode, Spongebob and Patrick make up an organization called the Secret Royal Order of the Good Neighbor Lodge and appoint Squidward as President to please him. The topic was approved on the second attempt. Edwins94 suggests in the opening post that the topic was initially denied due to Squidward working on the moderation team. Several Spongebob fans have expressed their concern that the forum may soon be shut down. Category:Craftsman Category:Users Category:2005 Category:0 studs Category:Wiki Members Category:Semi-Inactive Category:Pre-Great Migration